makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Gene
Bio Though outspoken and a constant complainer, Gene has a keen sense of justice. Unfortunately, this gets him into trouble when he comes to the aid of a girl named Olivia, only to get his right arm cut off by Bruce, Conchita and Felix and replaced with one of the fabled Godhands. He likes to imagine he has a gentle, kinder side despite his rough, macho exterior. Movelist Skill Cards *Fist of Justice: A charging punch that knocks the opponent back. Vulnerable while charging. *Wild Pitch: Gene throws an energy ball in a semi-arc similar to a baseball pitch. *La Bomba: Punches the ground to create a shockwave that stuns the opponent. *Crescent Kick: Gene does several quick slicing kicks while rising into the air. *Chain Yanker: A small light is thrown from his hand in a line. If it connects, the opponent will be reeled in while stunned. *Head Slicer: Gene spins around while performing a chop attack at the head. Vulnerable when in the spin motion. *Kung Fu Tango: Gene swings his arms around to attack before finishing with a kung fu punch. Requires you to input the command 3 times. *Discombobulator: While in the air, Gene dives down to perform rapid fire drop kicks. *Divine Smash: Gene rams into his opponent, getting in closer while disorienting them. *Swerve back: Gene performs a dodging motion to avoid his opponents attacks. Whatever you press, the dodge can be followed up with. **A side kick that knocks them back. **A low back kick to the nether regions that renders them unable to move for 3 seconds. Spell Cards *God Roulette: Gene has a few to choose from: **100 Fists: A series of rapid fire punches with one hand. **Dragon Kick: A step forward side kick that sends them flying. **Shaolin Blast: A slow projectile, but when it catches the opponent, pushes them back and does multiple hits. *God Power: Gene’s God Hand powers up and his speed and attack power increases, giving him more chain combos. Last Word *God Pummel: Gene disorients the opponent with one strike before charging up and unleashing a barrage of super-fast punches and kicks before sending them flying out of the atmosphere. Misc. *Battle Intro: Gene turns to his opponent and says “How do I always end up in these predicaments?” *Taunt: His God hand glows and he says “Calvary’s here!” *Victory Pose: Gene says “Good old God Hand. What would I do without you?” and then his God hand glows before he punches the ground. Winning Quotes Nothing personal, but you were asking for it. Just have a nice nap. Be glad I didn't send you into outer space. Next time, Imma dragon kick your ass into the milky way! It's the godlike power that keeps my pimp hand strong. You win some, you lose some. That’s the number one rule of gambling. Vs. self: Did you really think you had a chance with that cheap imitation? Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Futo, Miko, Byakuren and Ichiren: So, do I get special privileges with this right arm of mine? Vs. Tessa, Yumemi, Marisa and Tron: Hey, hands off the arm, little miss Touchy! Vs. Yukari, Yuugi and Tenshi: Hope that excited you enough. Even I have my limits, ya know. Vs. Mima, Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia, Shinki, Nue, Utsuho and Seija: Well, aren't you naughty? Looks like I'll have to give you a crash course of corporal punishment, little lady. Vs. Flandre, Reisen, Mokou, Yuuka, Kokoro, Juri, Medicine, Sonson and B.B. Hood: I just always have to be the one paired up against the crazy chicks, don't I? Vs. Sakuya, Youmu, Trish, and Hsien Ko: Sorry, but I don't really trust girls with sharp blades near my arm. Vs. Nitori, Jin, Megaman, Zero, Roll, Bass, and Hayato: My bad. Didn't mean to break your hardware. Vs. Kagerou and Amaterasu: You okay there, poochy? Vs. Remilia and Kaguya: Hope my spanking cured your stuck-up attitude. Vs. Patchouli and Alice: Any weird fetishes I should know about? Vs. Guile: Ha! I could pull off that move with one hand! Hell, heads come off when I do it! Vs. Gun users: Next time, don't bring a gun to a godhand fight. It's like those bullets were in slow motion. Vs. Shikieki and Komachi: You're keeping Angra locked up good and tight, aren't you? Also, how's the big guy doing down there? Vs. Meiling, Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Sakura, Dan and Jon Talbain: You can wax-on wax-off all you want, but I still kicked your ass. Vs. Yuyuko: Jeez. It was hard enough when fighting demons. Vs. Cirno: I'd throw a 'you're so weak' joke or pun, but I don't think I'm mean enough. Vs. Aya and Frank: Sorry, but I can't give you a snap shot. I've already got enough attention as it is. Vs. Suika: Ya know, you're one demon I think I can be friends with. Vs. Batsu: Yeah, dogs can be a bitch. The poison Chihuahuas are the ones you REALLY gotta look out for. Vs. Morrigan and Ruby Heart: Hey, don't try to bait me, lady! Vs. Bison, Wesker, Dr. Wily, Firebrand and Demitri: Taking down punks like you just makes this all worthwhile. Vs. Iesua: Is your dad mad at me for having this arm by any chance? Vs. Cammy: What is it with chicks jumping on me? Vs. Satori: You chicks just don't know when no means no, do you? Vs. Anakaris: Gotta go back to sleep, your majesty. Vs. Amingo: I'll take on your little samba and tango, kung fu style. Vs. Kogasa: Looks like mama hasn't given you enough spankings, has she? Good thing I'm here. Vs. Spencer: I think we know who has the better arm. The fact that your's has range doesn't make a difference. Vs. Hina: Your help is definitely appreciated, but I don't think I'm that unlucky after the spanking I gave you. Vs. Masamune: A dragon, huh? Well, be grateful I didn't dragon kick your ass into the Milky Way. Vs. Kasen: Nice right arm, but it looks like mine’s better. Vs. Murasa: Why is it whenever I take a cruise, some punk tries to wreck the ship I’m on? Vs. Nick: You should put that wrench to better use. Vs. Seiga: I already get tricked by Olivia almost daily, so I’m not willing to put up with another psycho nutcase. Ending (Fafnir disintegrates.) Gene: Well, the overgrown lizard's taken care of. Maybe Olivia can finally cut me some slack. (Scene changes to the Hakurei shrine.) Gene: Oh, yeah! Shake those hips ladies! (Gene has a wild dance party at the Hakurei Shrine with Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, the Scarlet Devil Mansion Girls, Suika, Youmu, Yuyuko, Utsuho and Cirno all dancing in sync with him while the God Hand ending theme plays.) Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters